1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation and, particularly, to a heat dissipation apparatus utilizing a plurality of heat pipes for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that if heat generated by electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during operation is not efficiently dissipated, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink and a heat pipe attached to the heat sink. The heat pipe is bent to form a plurality of sections, for increasing a contacting surface between the heat sink and the heat pipe. Thus, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation apparatus can be improved.
However, during assembly, since the heat pipe is bent to form a plurality of sections, it is difficult for the heat pipe to be assembled to the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which overcomes the above-described limitations.